DEATH
by 13LettersLong
Summary: Natsume never thought he could find love, especially because he works in D.E.A.T.H., an organization that collects souls of the dead.  Strange things start to happen in D.E.A.T.H. though, and it forces Natsume to befriend a Mortal girl named Mikan...
1. Prologue

**D.E.A.T.H. **

**Prologue **

I am Death. Or should I say: I'm part of D.E.A.T.H. Now, you're probably wondering what I mean by that, am I right? Well, for starters, D.E.A.T.H doesn't mean what you think it is. In fact, it's an organization. Surprised? Maybe not, but what may surprise you is that there is more than one Death.

The organization, D.E.A.T.H. consists of a five-member council for each country in the world. These groups of five councilors, also called "Noters", report to the "Rulers" of D.E.A.T.H. The Rulers to us are like the Kings and Queens of the Mortal World, while the Noters are like Nobles.

Of course, since the Noters act like the Nobles in the Mortal World, they hardly do any dirty work at all. This is where millions of others and I come in. We are the "Reapers".

We collect the souls of the deceased, and bring them to our organization to sort. Yes, sort. We cannot die. Although we can eat, drink and sleep, we don't need to do those things to survive. We are masters at faking Mortal emotions and behaviors, as we have to blend in with them. Another thing you should know is that Reapers are solid beings, and not spirits that you can't see. In other words, you could be friends with a Reaper, and you wouldn't even know the difference.

There are also two fields of Reaping you can choose from: the animal field, or the Human field. Each field has it's own requirements and challenges. I'm in the Human field. Reapers in the Human field get assigned to a Human to watch them until they die. This is a new precautionary rule that the Rulers created to try to limit the amount of ghosts in the Mortal World (ghosts are created when a Reaper doesn't collect a soul within 24 hours).

Well, can you put two and two together yet? If you haven't then I'll say it nice and clearly: I fell in love. I fell in love with my assignment. Even I didn't think it was possible. "Just how does something related to Death fall in love?" Some of you might be wondering. Well that's a long story I've decided to tell anyone who's willing to listen.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you to all that subscribed and reviewed this story! :D**

**During March there won't be any updates so please be patient :P**

**-Biogreen 2011**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**New York City, New York, 1999.**

Nighttime. It's my favourite time of the day to reap. I can see the moon at night, shining brightly and proudly as it looks down upon me. When it decides not to show up, the stars always keep me company, winking at my every move. Tonight was no different, as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

I was at the Central Park of New York, watching the inevitable thing that was bound to happen to my assignment. A group of druggies surrounded my assignment, as she shivered with fear. Her purse had been snatched earlier, so she couldn't phone anyone for help, and had no weapon against the gang.

One of them grabbed her arm, and she tried to yank it away in vain. "How 'bout ya come play with us, babe?" He asked, high on the drug he had taken. "No thanks, I don't do idiots who take drugs and are egoistic." "Ooooooh… You gonna take that from a chick like her, man?" Asked one of the gang. "Do her in good, man! Show her what you're made out of!" Said another. The man who grabbed my assignment's arm let go, and said: "fine, be that way. Ya dunno know whatcha miss'n", and with that, my assignment started to run off.

Not to my surprise, I heard the rest of the gang start to laugh. _They must be thinking of doing some type of cat and mouse chase._ I wasn't too far leader of the gang took out a gun from his belt and aimed it at the retreating figure of my assignment. He fired the gun, with an earsplitting _crack!_ I saw my assignment fall to the ground, unmoving.

Now, I'll spare the gruesome details and skip to the part when I come in. "Hey, we have to get going before the cops come and pick us up". Said one of the gang members. "Yeah, yeah, okay." And with that they left.

I ran to my assignment's dying body and waited until she fully died. Her unfocused eyes met mine and she whispered, "Protect… her… before… too… late". She placed something in my hand and died. Her soul started to poke out. I pocketed the item, took her soul in firm but gentle hands, lifted her out of the lifeless body and carried her in my arms.

_Sorry you had to die this way_ I thought to her. _I'll bring you somewhere, where there won't be anymore of those types of people_. I could feel her acceptance course through me, and knew that she accepted her death. _At least she's a willing one_. I thought to myself.

I also wondered what she meant by "protect her before it is too late", and felt the lump of the item in my pocket, as I cast a portal to go to D.E.A.T.H. Headquarters.

**D.E.A.T.H. Headquarters, Shadowland, 1999.**

I entered the building with my assignment's soul still in my arms. I looked around and thought _this place is as depressing as ever._ The interior of the building looked like it came out of a castle, complete with torches to light the way, and stonewalls.

I was about to head to the Organization Reaper's Sector (ORS for short), when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around was face to face with my annoying, light-brown haired, happy-go-lucky friend, Ryo Kimura. "Hey there Hyuuga!" Smiles. Guess what?" I glared at him, annoyed already. "What? Can't you see my hands are full right now?" He looked down at the soul in my arms.

"Dead already? What happened?" He asked distracted. I explained as quickly as possible, anxious on getting the soul to the ORS. When I finished my story, Ryo shook his head and _tsked_ at me. "And you didn't even attempt to save her, huh? Cold as ever, dude. If it were me, I would've been her knight in shining armor and- OW!" He rubbed his head, were I punched him. His dark sapphire eyes started to tear up. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said: "That was harsh, man!"

I didn't feel bad at all. Actually, it felt good to punch that little idiot's head and knock some sense into it. "How many times have I told you before? My only job is to retrieve souls, not to protect them. I couldn't care less to what happens to any of my assignments, as long as I can get to their soul easily and efficiently."

I continued to walk down the hallway to the ORS. Ryo caught up to me, recovered from my fist. "You should try making friends with an assignment for once, it'll make you happier". I gave him a look that said _leave it alone._ He took the cue.

"Well anyway, what I was saying before is that we get to go to the Mortal World together this time!" I looked at him, not believing what I was hearing. "What?" "Yeah, you heard me right Hyuuga. The Noters have paired us with new assignments, and it happens to be that the two assignments live in the same area as each other." _New assignments…_ "Hey, doesn't that mean that your assignment died as well?"

Ryo looked away sheepishly. "About that… Well, she got into a fatal car accident three days ago… and yeah…" I snapped. "And you lecture _me_ on saving an assignment? Don't be so hypocritical." I looked at his hurt face and walked away, feeling a bit bad at snapping at Ryo. Ryo was just a really caring guy, and I was glad to have him as a friend, even though he could be a big idiot.

I arrived at the ORS and brought the soul to the "Homicide" section. There, I passed the soul along to one of the Reapers working in the section and he placed her on a bed. Then he asked me to fill the usual paper:

_**Obituary **_

_Name: Yuka Azumi_

_Age: 30_

_Cause of Death: Shot by a gun in chest_

_Place of Death: Central Park, New York City, New York_

_Family Status: none _

_Signed: Natsume Hyuuga_

I handed the form back to the ORS and took one last look at my assignment. She was quite pretty actually, with long auburn hair and slim figure. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I started to walk away and felt something inside. Then I remembered the item my assignment put in my hand.

I took it out and found that it was a smooth; five-point star shaped, bluish-lavender stone that seemed to have its own light. It was in a gold circle and was about the size of quarter, and was as heavy as an eraser. It was attached to a sturdy gold chain and had a powerful aura to it.

_Interesting…_ _ There's like some type of power trapped inside of the stone… Wonder what happens if I wear it…_

I undid the clasp and put the necklace around my neck. I suddenly felt an unknown power surge through me, and then, darkness.

**This chapter seemed really rushed to me, I don't know, but I hoped you enjoyed it! **


End file.
